Someday, We'll Meet Again
by Starlight-Sunshine
Summary: Draco Malfoy graduated perfectly, in his standards. Ginny Weasley, however, had to drop out. What did Draco do? Tune in to read what happened. Will their 'love' blossom, or will it hit rock bottom?
1. Letters

**Chapter 1 Letters**

_It was the day of the graduation party for the seventh years. Harry, Ron and Hermione were graduating with all of the others. It was time for celebrations but Ginny didn't feel happy. She felt left out, seeing as she was going to be the last one of them left. She went to the Gryffindor common room but on her way back, she met a somewhat drunk guy._

"_Lumos."_

"_Who the hell are you?" Ginny said rather quickly._

"_I'm…Draco Malfoy, ma'am." Draco said, slurring words pretty quickly._

"_Malfoy?" Ginny said as if she had a nightmare._

"_How are you feeling, lady?" he said, slowly but still slurring words._

"…_.Go away, git."_

"_No." Draco Malfoy said before moving closer to Ginny. He picked Ginny up and walked towards the Slytherin dungeons._

"_Put-put me DOWN!" Ginny screamed while squirming._

"_N –hic- o" He said, still walking to the dungeons. Since everyone else was at the party, she gave in, as Draco said the password and led her into the Slytherin boys' dorm._

Ever since then, Ginny went through seventh year smoothly, well almost. Due to that event, Ginny Weasley had a daughter, Fiona Molly Malfoy. She wasn't aware that he was the father until her daughter had the trademark silver blonde hair. After that, she knew immediately that Draco was the father. Due to Fiona's birth, she had to quit seventh year since she wanted to be with Fiona. Her parents didn't know about their only daughter's child's father until she told them, after she was born. Her brother's were forced to like her, even if she was a Malfoy. Harry and Hermione had married, right after graduation and Ron had just been engaged with Luna. Lord Voldemort was killed during Harry's fifth year, her forth, Wormtail changing sides and killing him, instantly using his own curse against him. Dumbledore was still running the school smoothly.

One day, about four years later, she got a letter. At the moment the owl dropped it onto the desk, was the exact same moment she looked shocked. The owl dropped it and left. This letter was one she hadn't seen for a while. It had come from Hogwarts. She opened it with some sort of caution.

_Dear Ginerva Weasley,_

_Since I have a short amount of staff, I was wondering if you would like to take the role as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Of course, you are allowed to bring Fiona with you. We'll set something for you if she comes. The reason why I have chosen you was because you seemed to be the best in your class, despite the early leave._

_Please reply soon, your brother's owl should find Hogwarts easily._

_Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

She stared at the letter as if it was her savior or something. She had been looking for a job for a while now, ever since Fiona was born. The problem was that she couldn't apply since she never completed her last year of Hogwarts. She wrote a reply and sent it back, using Pig, Ron's owl, saying that she would teach and that she would be bringing Fiona with her. When she told Fiona (4 years old), she was overly excited, as she had a talent at magic. Even though there was about a month to go, Fiona went and started to pack her stuff. Ginny just stared at her and laughed.

September 1st

Ginny and Fiona boarded the train, getting there early and the first to take a compartment. They sat down and talked about school for a while until the trolley came. When the trolley did come, Fiona ordered some pumpkin pastries and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ginny didn't bother getting anything, seeing how much Fiona actually got, so she paid for it and she left. She started to munch on a pastry when she heard the compartment door open. She looked at the person, shocked at who opened it.

"Oh, hello…..Weasley." Draco Malfoy said, looking at Ginny.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she snarled at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Weaslette? I'm a teacher. What are you doing here?" he spat.

"Well, well. Now we have an angry Malfoy, isn't it obvious? I'm also a teacher." She said, sweetly.

"Weasley, you know I'm not angry. It's my normal tone. Who's the kid, by the way?" he said, pointing at Fiona.

"My daughter." She said. She didn't want to say anymore than that.

"Hello, sir. My name is Fiona. Nice to meet you." She said, sweetly with those brown eyes looking at those grey eyes of his. Ginny was thankful that Fiona didn't say her full name.

"Who actually know a Weasley knew manners?" he said, sarcastically.

"Actually, for your information, Malfoy, she isn't a full Weasley. Her last name proves it." She said, instantly shaking her head the moment the sentence came out of her mouth.

"What's her full name, Weasley?" he said while staring at Fiona's hair.

"My last name is Ma-" Fiona said until her mother cut her off by putting her hand over her mouth.

"What's the problem, Weaslette?" he said, referring back to 'Weaslette'

"If I-I told you, M-Malfoy, you would be shocked." She stuttered at first but calmly said.

She sighed. "Are you sure, Weaslette?"

"Most definitely. Now, walk off and with your nose in the air and leave. You're presence is scaring my daughter, prat." She snarled at him as she saw Fiona shaking in fear.

"Fine Weaslette, I'll leave you and your daughter alone. See you later." He said while he left them.

"Mummy? Who was that?" she said, still shaking.

"Hmm? Oh, umm….he's your….father" she said really quietly, shaking on how her daughter would respond.

"Fath-" she said loudly before being cut of by Ginny, since she didn't want Draco to know about Fiona.

"Whisper. I don't want him to know that you are his daughter." She whispered into Fiona's ear.

"Yes, mummy." She said, munching on another pumpkin pastry.

The rest of the train ride was fine, until they had to get off. She got off, trying not to lose Fiona in the crowds. By the time she got to Hogwarts, the first years arrived at the door. She walked towards the Head Table when she saw her table and a small but tall chair, right next to it. Ginny and Fiona walked up to their seats but she had to pick Fiona and place her on the seat since it was tall. She sat down, herself not noticing that she was sitting next to no other than Professor McGonagall. She looked around the place before she heard Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Welcome, new students. Welcome back, old students. Since Professor Snape has retired as Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, I had found a new one. She was once a former student here. Please give a welcome to Professor Weasley and her daughter!"

"Now, since there is nothing to talk about, enjoy the feast!" he shouted, making his wand like a megaphone, projecting his voice about twenty times his quiet voice.

Ginny ate her food in peace, well, until McGonagall kept on asking question that she either would respond with yes or no or she wouldn't say anything at all. She kept on looking at Fiona, muttering a cleaning spell every time Fiona made a mess and would politely tell Fiona not to make a mess next time. Soon, the feast was over and everyone was dismissed. Ginny got Fiona out of her chair, walked to Dumbledore to thank him and walked to her sleeping quarters. She felt the presence of a person that she didn't want to speak to.

"What are you, Malfoy? A stalker?" she spat.

"No, not really, my sleeping quarters are near yours." He said, pretty loudly.

"Shut it, Malfoy. As you can see, my daughter is asleep and I don't want a grumpy Fiona during my lessons tomorrow." He hissed as she power walked to her room. By the time she got there, she was amazed at Dumbledore's job at preparing the room. It was red and gold with two beds. The room came with a kitchen and a bathroom. She quickly placed Fiona in her bed and left to take a shower. After she showered, she changed and went to sleep, wonder what she was going to do for the next day.


	2. First Day at the Job

**Chapter 2 First Day at the Job**

Ginny woke up the next morning, not by herself. Fiona was already awake, jumping on her bed. She got up anyways to avoid any complaints. She went to change and got Fiona dressed. Once they had finished, they were on their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, when she happened to run in Draco.

"Hello, Malfoy."

"Oh, Weaslette, may I have a word with you during my free period?"

"Sorry. I don't have any free periods today." She lied as she left since Fiona was tugging her robes to go to breakfast. She left a confused Draco and walked with Fiona to go to breakfast. Once there, she got to the table and had some toast. Fiona had porridge and like always, spilt it on her small robes. Once they had left, she went to her class and got the books to prepare. She once she got the equipment and stuff, the student were seated and chatting.

"Class!" she shouted. Immediately, everyone had stopped talking.

"Well since this is your first day with me, I'm Professor Weasley, call me Professor. This is my daughter, Fiona. She'll be helping with incantations of defensive spells. Don't be fooled by her age." Ginny said, while pointing at her daughter.

"Right, this is the only boring lesson you'll get for this week as long as you do the homework, okay?"

"Okay, Professor!"

"In your textbook, turn to page 345. It should be about Boggarts. Now read the information and complete all questions. Your homework will be on the board." She said while she waved her wand so the homework appeared on the board. About 45 minutes later, the bell rang. Everyone left and the classroom was abandoned. There wasn't going to be another class until before lunch, so she took Fiona back to their quarters and allowed her to play around. Once Fiona started to play, she got a parchment, a quill and an ink bottle.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You know, my first lesson was alright. The worst part about this is……Draco Malfoy is here. He teaches potions, I think. Don't tell Ron about this, don't tell Harry either. Do you think I should tell Malfoy? He asked me to talk to him during my free period but I didn't know what to do. Fiona dragged me out of it so I had to lie. Please reply in 3 days or I'll be sending a howler to you. I'm serious._

_Love,_

_Ginny._

_P.S Fiona says hi to Harry, Ron and you._

As soon as I finished writing that, I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and the last person I wanted to see was there.

"Hello Malfoy, what can I do for you?"

"You lied." He spat with some sort of a pissed off tone.

"Well, I had to alright! Fiona wanted me to hurry up." I shouted. He flinched and Fiona walked up to him and punched him on the leg.

"That's what you get for hurting mummy's feelings, prat!" Fiona shouted.

"Alright, alright, give it up. Seriously." He pouted.

"So, what do you want, Malfoy?"

"To talk to you."

"About what?"

"I don't know. How the others have been." Ginny sighed. She was scared that he'd ask who Fiona's father was.

"Fire away."

"How's Potter, Weasel and Mud-Granger been?"

"That's Potter, Weasley and Potter for you, Malfoy. Harry married Hermione a few months after the graduation. Ron just got engaged with Luna."

"Wait. Lovegood?"

"Yeah, her."

"Anything else you want to know Malfoy?" she literally spat.

"Are you married?" he asked, really smoothly. Ginny's mouth dropped and Fiona just stared at him as if he was an idiot or something.

"Ahh…uhh…err…" she couldn't think or do anything after the question.

"Are you?" he asked again.

"No!" Fiona said, answering for me.

"Ok. Sorry for disturbing, Weaslette." He said before leaving. A few minutes later she took Fiona to the owlery and told the owl to send the letter to Hermione. Afterwards, they left, going back to the classroom for the next class. By the time they got there, the third years were seated and silent.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Weasley and this is my daughter Fiona. She'll be helping with the incantations of defensive spells. Don't be fooled by her age, I've already told another class this."

"Since I don't have much of a lesson for you, we'll do something from the textbook. Turn to page 216 and you should find something about Kappas there. Read the text and do the questions. Homework is a two foot essay on kappas. If you all complete your homework, we'll do Grindylows on Monday, deal?"

"Deal!" the class of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. About 45 minutes later, the bell rang and everybody left for lunch. Ginny and Fiona left after them, being really hungry since they skipped morning tea. The rest of the day was spent looking for Boggarts and Grindylows. The Boggarts were easy but the Grindylows? She had to either fish them out or go underwater. She didn't want to risk going underwater, especially in the Black Lake, so she just fished them out. It took about 3 hours and the sun had already started to set. Fiona was getting hungry from sitting there reading a book on advanced spells. Once Ginny got all the Grindylows she could get, they left to place them in an aquarium sized fish tank, designed to keep water magical creatures. They left the classroom and went to the Great Hall for dinner. They ate dinner in silence and walked back to their sleeping quarters when they bumped into the person hey hadn't seen for about 5 hours.

"Hello, Weaslette." He drawled.

"What do you want now, Malfoy?" she sang since she was pissed off.

"I want to talk about someone." He said. Ginny hated it when Draco played there stupid guessing games with her.

"About who?" she said, irritated.

"Someone you know." He said, feigning innocence.

"Spill it, Malfoy. I don't have all day." She almost shouted. Fiona had just yawned right after her sentence.

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you so I won't get punched by that daughter of yours. I want to talk about Fiona." He said calmly with some sort of curiosity in his voice.

"F-Fiona?" she stuttered. She started to panic and it was quite obvious in her voice.

"Yes, about Fiona." He said calmly.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER xD**


	3. Fiona's Father

**Chapter 3 Fiona's Father**

"W-what do you want to know about Fiona?"

"Everything. But mainly, who her father is."

"Alright, I'll tell you but you better not be shocked on who her father is. I'll get her to say her full name first, however. It'll be the easier way to tell you." Ginny said calmly. She knew she wasn't doing the right thing but she didn't care, he would find out one way or another.

"Fiona, why don't you go up to Mr. Malfoy and tell him your full name?" Ginny said calmly and sweetly.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy, my name is Fiona Molly Malfoy, please to meet you." Fiona said with a curtsy to finish it.

"W-what!" he shouted.

"Yes, yes I knew you would respond like that. She's yours. You're her father. Happy?" There was about five minutes of silence before he said anything.

"I'm her father?"

"Yes, and she knows it."

"Fiona!" Ginny called.

"Yes, mummy. Why does daddy have a shocked look on his face?" she said in the exact same sweet voice she used before.

"It's because he didn't know that you are his daughter." Ginny said mimicking the sweet voice exactly.

"Ginny?" Ginny got a shock. Draco Malfoy, MALFOY called her Ginny. Well, she wasn't that surprised. He was the father of her only daughter.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said, normally.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do mean, Malfoy?"

"Since we've got Fiona, what do you want me to do?" he asked, with a whole lot of concern and curiosity in his voice.

"I don't know. You can be apart of her life. I just don't know." She whispered and left, automatically, leaving Fiona with Draco.

"Well, Fiona. What do you think you want me to do?" he asked, hesistantly, scared at what the little girl could do.

"I don't know, sir." She said politely, using 'sir' on purpose, scared that her father would react badly if she said 'father'.

"Fiona. You may call me daddy, if you wish." He said, like he was reading her mind.

"Ok daddy, but you need to go to mummy, she's pretty upset." She said, looking quite concerned.

"Fiona, I'm not going to disrupt her. You can sleep with me tonight, I'll ask Dumbledore for another bed." He said, smiling. Not smirking, smiling. He was on his way to Dumbledore's office when he remembered something.

"Fiona, I almost forgot, do you know which portrait hole my room is in?" He asked, looking at the girl's hair.

"Yes, daddy."

"Do you know the –" he was about to asked when he heard something.

"_amor cupido_" she whispered to the portrait, which left Draco dumbfounded.

"How did you know?" he asked, in some sort of shocked tone, for the second time that day.

"Mummy told me, just incase of emergency." She said, sweetly as she went inside.

Ginny went inside her room and saw a owl tapping at the window. She opened it and read it.

_Dear Ginny,_

_DRACO MALFOY! Are you BLOODY serious? Well, telling him could be right, but it's your choice. I wouldn't know, honestly._

_You should've seen Harry's face when he read this. It was like he had seen Voldemort _she shook at the name, even on paper, but reluctantly kept reading on _all over again. I swear, if he does anything to you, Floo me. Harry had will send him a howler….in the morning._

_Hopefully, you've had a good time, working for the ministry is…..well, boring like usual._

_Hermione._

…..A howler, she thought. If he sent one this morning, he would've gotten it…now.

Draco had just asked Dumbledore for another bed and went inside his room, seeing an owl with an envelope. Not just a white envelope, but a red one. He gulped, a howler.

"Fiona, dear, could you please go see your mother now." He said, trying to remain calm.

"....Why?" she asked.

"Because someone is…is…going to…. –"

"Ok daddy, I'll come by later." She said happily, while skipping along.

Draco opened the window, took the howler and opened it, not know who it was from.

"MALFOY! I HEARD YOU WERE ANNOYING TO GINNY. IF YOU HURT HER IN ANY, AND I MEAN ANY SORT OF WAY, I WILL KILL YOU, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER…..please take good care of Fiona, she needs a father." A familiar voice echoed around the room, while the howler shredded itself into pieces.

"Potter…" he muttered to himself. He opened the portrait and knocked on the Ginny's portrait. Ginny had answered it.

"Ginny, did you know that Potter was going to give me a howler?" he asked exasperated, and thinking she would know about this. Instantly, she grimaced, looking as if it was her fault and she knew about it.

"….Yes, but I only just knew…" she whispered loud enough so only Draco could hear. Draco looked angry for a while but then relaxed when he saw Ginny's regretful face and Fiona's face. He looked at Fiona and spoke.

"…Fiona, pack some of your things. Your going to sleep in my room for awhile." He said to Fiona, as if nothing happened, trying not to panic at the traumatised looking girl.

"YAY!" she screamed, her expression changing immediately. Must have got it from Ginny, he thought to himself while staring at the girl, smiling.

Once Fiona had packed some of her things, she left with Draco, and plopped on the bed, falling asleep instantly. Draco looked at her and smiled, thinking what a wonderful daughter he had, and only just met a few days ago. He had a shower, changed in his silk green pants and went to sleep.

The next morning, he had a rude awakening, by Fiona.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! Mummy's here!" she shouted, shaking him in the process. He woke up, jumping out of bed, startling both Fiona and Ginny.

"Hello, Draco." She said, not using 'Malfoy'. Clearly, by the look on his face, he was surprised.

"What happened to 'Malfoy'?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Since you called me Ginny, it's fair that I should call you Draco." She said, smirking. "I'm not that mean" she added as an afterthought.

"Right. So what did you want me for?" he said, right after yawning.

"Well, I'm supposed to tell you that all classes, except for mine have been cancelled today." She said. "I'm supposed to have an assistant." She added.

"Why?" he asked. Her face was plain, and emotionless.


End file.
